The Demon Inside Of Me
by bluelightonmydesk
Summary: A little something I created based on a GIF I saw on Tumblr. Demon!Blaine, starts off from the car scene in The First Time. One-shot... for now.


"Why are you yelling at me." Blaine muttered harshly. He felt his anger boil up inside him, mixing in with the fuzziness of being drunk. He could feel his pupils grow until both of his eyes were completely black. This wasn't good. But he was just so… angry. Why doesn't Kurt want him? He wants Kurt. Badly. Blaine could feel himself completely zoning out, his mind trying to control the demon inside of him.

Blaine looked at Kurt, straight into to his perfect angelic eyes. He had always adored them. But right now all he saw was anger. At himself. All his life he always tried not to disappoint anybody. But no matter how hard he tries, he can never make anyone happy. Not his father, not his mother, no one. Until Kurt came.

He was that one person he knew he could make happy and proud of him. Because of Kurt, Blaine has overcome most of his insecurities. Until now. All Blaine could see was sadness, disappointment, anger, anything but love and proudness. It was too much. Something triggered inside him and Blaine felt every insecurity and pain and hurt to ever exist flood his feelings. Blaine started shaking as all of his muscles tensed up and his feet and fingers curled over. But he can't go demon now. He can't hurt Kurt, no matter how mad he was.

As rapidly as possible, Blaine shook his and emerged from the car, stiffly walking away from Kurt.

"Where are you going?" Kurt yelled after him.

"I'm sorry for trying to be spontaneous and fun!" Blaine replied, whirling around to face him. Kurt stood there, his chest heaving with emotion. Blaine closed his eyes for a couple seconds to regain himself. "I'm just going to go walk home."

"Blaine!" Blaine tried to ignore the way Kurt's voice cracked. He began walking faster, feeling the monster growling softly in his chest. As soon as he was out of view, Blaine began sprinting. He needed to get away from everyone. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

_Ah, but they deserve to be hurt. For wasn't it them who hurt you?_ Blaine shook his head, ignoring the tempting voice in the back of his mind. He can't let it take over him again.

_Blaine, no one's going to notice one little kill. You can do it. Doesn't everyone need a way to let out their anger? Their frustrations?_ Yes, but killing others isn't one of them.

_Sure it is. You're different, Blaine. You're not just a regular human. You have me to control your anger. You have me to tell you what to do in these times. C'mon, just one victim._ It whispered. Tears weld up in Blaine's eyes. He can't do that to innocent victims. But the demon kept taunting him, possessing his mind and filling it with memories Blaine tried to forget.

Getting abused by his father, the Sadie Hawkins dance, his mother not defending him, getting raped at fifteen, cutting his wrists when no one was aware, being slammed into lockers and thrown down stairs. All the memories that formed the demon that lived in the blackest part of Blaine's soul. Blaine looked around the empty streets, needing somewhere to hide. He had no idea how far he had ran. Possibly a few miles, knowing how much he could sprint when the demon started to unfold. There was a tree with wide branches and many crevices for footholds. Perfect.

Blaine hunched his back, and leapt to the tree even though it was a good ten feet away. His arms stretched out so his hands could grasp one of the branches. He caught one of the branches with his hands, but hissed as he felt a splinter pierce his skin. Ignoring the mild pain, he hoisted himself up with both of his arms.

_Don't fool yourself, Blaine. Just let it all out. It'll take one victim. Just one. And I know exactly who to use. _Blaine didn't say anything. He didn't fight back. He just bit his lip and continued listening to the voice. An image started forming in his mind, slowly fading from black to color. Blaine gasped and gripped the branch between his hands tightly, shaking his head furiously.

It was Finn. He automatically knew what the demon meant. Finn had yelled at him a week or two ago saying it wasn't Dalton and to sit down even though Blaine was agreeing with him. A moment where he had to hide his insecurities coming slowly back to him from the Glee Club.

_You know you want to, Blaine. You know you want to show him who should be the one sitting down. Make him sit down before you. Make him turn away from you. Then attack him, kill him. Taste his blood. Go, Blaine. Do it. _

"I can't do it! Are you crazy? That's Kurt's brother. Well, step-brother. I can't do that to Kurt. I can't do that to Finn. That would make me a murder. That would make me a bad person." Blaine whispered, his voice cracking at mentioning Kurt.

_Who cares about Kurt? No one. I don't even know why you got with that fag in the first place. _Blaine's whole body tensed. No one, not even this stupid demon living inside of him calls Kurt a fag.

"Don't ever, _ever_ call my boyfriend a faggot. He's perfect. He's that one person that I love, and I would do anything for. He's beautiful, fashionable, charming, funny, and I love him." Blaine felt fury just explode inside him. He was extremely protective of Kurt.

_Ooh, what are you going to do? Kill me? You can't get rid of me Blaine. I'm in here for as long as you live. Unless you kill yourself, of course. But you wouldn't want that, would you? What about your fa- I mean boyfriend? Hmm? _Blaine knew the demon was right. He could never ever hurt Kurt that way. But at the same time, it might hurt more if the demon actually completely overtook him. _Admit it Blaine, you are under my control. That's all you ever will be. You're useless, pathetic, lame, and no one cares about you._

As much as he tried to stop it, Blaine felt tears roll down his cheeks. He felt it. He felt useless, pathetic, lame. But he knew there was at least one person that cared about him. Kurt. He was always there for him, and he wasn't going to leave him now. But he can't approach him until the demon leaves. Or at least goes back to sleep. And what about opening night? It's tomorrow. He needed to tame the demon inside of him for now.

_His house is just down the block, Blaine. Go. _Even in complete darkness, Blaine's eyes glinted brightly and he felt a wave of hunger crash over him. A deep growl escaped from him. He opened his mouth as he felt his usual human teeth come to pointed daggers, running his tongue against them. He needs food.

Blaine leapt off of the 20-foot-tall tree and landed gracefully on the ground. His breath was coming faster now, needy. He rotated his head down the block, and with the demon taking over his eyesight, was able to see through the dark Kurt's house. No longer thinking like a human, he bolted down the street like wild animal, growling and starving with hunger.

_You're almost there, Blaine. Almost there._ Blaine realized he didn't even know what to do as soon as he reached the home. The real, human side of him started objecting against the action but the demon overtook once again. _I'll guide you through it, Blaine. Just trust me. Just imagine the taste of warm blood and fresh flesh against your tongue._ Blaine shook his head and continued running.

He had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that he no longer controlled his body, his mind, his heart. The demon had completely overcome him, and now he was using him for food. Blaine started panting and running even faster, wanting, _needing_ more than anything what the demon wanted. He was ready to completely turn himself in. For once, he could feel good about himself. Well, not exactly feel good about himself, but just feel good as he sank his teeth into human flesh. Just for once.

_Yes, Blaine. Keep telling yourself that, Blaine. Think about how good you'll feel, Blaine. There would be one less person messing up your life. Then after Finn, we'll go after your parents. _Blaine felt no emotion at all at the thought of murdering his parents. His thoughts were scrambled all over themselves, and being set on fire. _Then after them, the Glee Club. One by one. _Nothing. _Then… the fag you're supposedly in love with. I bet he tastes delicious. _

What? Blaine stopped abruptly, causing him to stumble and fall in the middle of the road. He winced as his head smacked against the gravel. All he saw and felt was fuzziness for a moment. Blaine waited for him to regain his eyesight before sitting up, rubbing his head as it ached. Did the demon say he was planning on killing Kurt through himself? Did he? Or was he imagining it? Blaine waited for the hissing voice of the demon to come back, but it didn't. Perhaps the fall had jolted the demon. Good. That'll keep him sleeping. At least for awhile.

Blaine stood up and stiffly walked to the sidewalk, not wanting to get run over. He sat on the cement, thinking. How could the demon think he would kill Kurt? He could never, ever, ever do that to him. Kurt was that one thing that made him happy, proud, whole. He was the sunshine through the gray clouds. Killing Kurt would be like killing himself.

But then he remembered how he was running towards Kurt's house, ready and actually _wanting_ to kill Finn and… Blaine shuddered. _Eat_ him. He was so vulnerable. He wasn't himself. That wasn't him. All it took was anger, being drunk, and his insecurities for the demon too completely take over his body. Blaine gave himself a mental note not to drink for a long, long time.

He looked down the street and with a jolt realized how close he was to Kurt's home. It was only two houses down, on the opposite side. He was that close to killing someone. Someone innocent. Sure, Finn might not exactly like Blaine at the moment. But he was still innocent. Blaine glanced at Kurt's bedroom window, and saw no light. He must be sleeping. His heart broke at the thought that Kurt might have cried himself to sleep. He really hope he didn't.

Blaine slowly stood up, shaking his head as tears started forming at his eyes. What is with all of this crying lately? What is going on with me? Blaine started the long walk home, trying to shake off the fact he knew this wasn't the last time the demon would take over.

**Creepy, huh? Um.. this is supposed to be a one-shot. But I suppose it could be a chapter story. :P It depends on how I feel about it. **

**Reviews are very much welcome! Constructive Criticism as well. :) In fact, reviews might help produce chapters. Submit ideas, too! Thank you for reading. :) **

**Check my profile for the GIF this story is based on!**


End file.
